An EUV lithography system can be used for producing miniaturized components by virtue of a structure to be imaged, which is also referred to as mask or reticle, being imaged onto a radiation-sensitive structure, which is also referred to as resist, via EUV radiation. The EUV radiation is ultraviolet radiation, in particular with wavelengths in the region of extreme ultraviolet (EUV), such as, for example, with wavelengths in the range from 5 nm to 30 nm.
An EUV lithography system known from EP 1 202 101 A2 comprises an imaging optical unit, which is configured to image an object plane, in which a structure to be imaged can be arranged, into an image plane, in which a radiation-sensitive structure can be arranged, an EUV radiation source, and a first mirror system, which is arranged in an EUV beam path between the EUV radiation source and the object plane and which comprises a base and a plurality of mirror elements which are fixed to the base, the orientation of which mirror elements relative to the base can be set in each case in order to enable different settings of an angular distribution of the EUV radiation incident on the structure to be imaged.
The problem consists of setting the plurality of mirror elements of the mirror system relative to the base thereof or relative to another component of an optical system, into which the mirror system is integrated, or relative to an optical axis or a field plane or a pupil plane of such an optical system such that a desired setting of the angular distribution is realized and the latter is also maintained during operation of the EUV lithography system.